Trouble in Hester High
by TwerkingatSundaySchool
Summary: In the face of tragedy, who will stand strong and who will crumble?
1. Chapter 1

The routine symphony of morning chatter, loud locker slamming and annoyed groans fell abruptly in the halls of Hester High only to resume instantly after the roaring growl from the impending thunderstorm subsided. At 8:30am no matter how tolerant the school and how accepting the student body, everyone agreed; it was far too early to be forced into learning. The school bell rang marking the beginning of first period as students slowly packed into their respective classrooms angrily throwing books on desks and backpacks onto the floor beside their seats. The hallways were now completely empty all with the exception of Karma and Amy -who thanks to Amy's slow morning start- were now running late.

"Mrs. Figueroa is going to give us detention for the third time this marking period, Amy. Which means, I'm going to be late getting home, which means I'm going to fall asleep without doing my homework, which means I won't get into a good college and I'll be stuck here working at Burger Buddies for minimum wage until I'm ultimately fired for quietly trying to get us unionized in hopes our boss will finally give us the quarter raise we've been bitching about for three years." Karma raved despite running out of breath halfway through her mentally prepared rant.

"I highly doubt missing the first fifteen minutes of class will lead to your unemployment years from now, Karma," Amy huffed struggling to input her locker combination properly. Her mind was completely fried and running on autopilot which wasn't much help since it's main focus was also Karma. Even when she tried not to think at all, everything screamed Karma. From looking in the mirror in the morning and seeing her half of their "**BEST FRIENDS**" necklace, to her locker covered from wall to wall with pictures of them doing a vast number of activities together, to her room where they say up all night talking about the future or even her mind which happened to run a pretty steamy Karma and Amy sex dream double feature all last night. Karma was on her mind 24/7. Well, all with the exception of when she's with her beautiful girlfriend, Reagan. Reagan was great at distraction; whenever she was around of course.

Karma notice Amy fiddling around with her lock unable to get the combination in after her third time trying and her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably probably wasn't helping. "Amy, are you ok?" she asked worried that her friend would faint again like she has in the past when she skipped a meal. _Maybe we should skip class after together and get Amy some breakfast._

"Who me? Oh yeah, I'm fine." The words rushed out of Amy's mouth almost if she had rehearsed them. Taking a deep breath and trying to focus her hands and now suddenly blurry eyesight, she closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the stress and fogginess she was feeling. _Get a grip, Amy._

"You don't look fine," Karma brushed the strands of stray blonde hair from her best friend's face and tucks them behind her ear sending shivers up Amy's spine. She realized maybe it wasn't the smartest move touching her friend like she used to especially since Amy's confession which Karma had rejected, but if she was being true to herself -which was rather hard for her to do- she found herself having doubts about everything these days including her newly rekindled platonic relationship with Amy. _Get a grip, Karma._

"I just had a long night, that's all. I'm a bit tired," Amy reassured her friend despite her fears that she was losing control of her body as the seconds ticked by. Trying to regain composure, she leaned up against her locker feeling her legs buckling as she turned sending her stumbling into Karma who steadied her swaying frame until she was sitting down in a perfect mess on the floor.

"Maybe Reagan should cut down on the late night breaking and entering and let you sleep for change," Karma spewed jealously as she took a seat beside to her sweaty and pale friend. The floor was cold against the bare skin of her legs and thighs her dress didn't cover. She crossed her legs in a lady like manner in hopes to reveal nothing to any late classmates that might come along.

"Be nice. Reagan wasn't with me last night. She was too busy DJing it up for cracked out math heads" Amy whispered leaning her head on her favorite redhead's shoulder like the old times. Saying Reagan's name made Amy smile instantly while Karma's soft shampoo fragrance sent goosebumps shooting up and down her arms. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was completely invested in her relationship with Reagan yet sitting here innocently with Karma like they always did could make her feel guilty that she still had feelings for her.

"I am always nice," Karma retorted ignoring the fact she could feel Amy shaking her head slightly in disagreement. "I don't think she likes me very much," Karma confessed knowing very well that the statement was true. Ever since the whole "group hang" debacle, Karma and Reagan have been like water and oil; they didn't mix well at all.

"Pfft, can you really blame her?" Amy snorted feeling the wave of sickness slowly passing and without measuring the weight of her words. _Maybe I should've had breakfast this morning._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karma couldn't believe Amy would say something like that. She was very likeable and just because 'QUEEN REAGAN' didn't like her doesn't mean she was a bad person.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry and I'm rambling. Don't pay me any mind," Amy choked out trying to smooth over the situation, but it must have been hard to hear with her foot in her mouth because Karma wasn't letting it go.

"No, I want to hear your theory. Tell me why, 'REAGAN' doesn't like me." _This should be good._

"Reagan found out about all we went through together in a really fucked up way, Karma. From the faking being a lesbian couple to the almost threesome to the fact that I'm in love with you. It all hit her at once and very publicly. She's aware you were the mastermind behind it and made me do all these things, but that doesn't mean she likes that they happened." Amy was satisfied with her explanation as to why her girlfriend didn't enjoy the company of her best friend, but by the tension she was feeling on Karma's shoulders, she knew something had rubbed Karma the wrong way.

Karma's ego grew hearing Amy admit she was still in love with her, but she felt anger and hurt that everything was being thrown on her and that she was to blame for everything. She moved away from Amy making the blonde jerk her head back so that it wouldn't hit the floor. Looking straight into Amy's wide eyes Karma knew she had to set the record straight. "I made you do?"

"Well, yeah. I did it for you though." Amy rushed seeing that Karma was getting extremely defensive and frustrated by the second. _Oh this is bad_.

"But you did it. You agreed to do it, Amy. You can't throw all of this on me like it's all my fault." She couldn't believe her best friend was saying all this right now. Sure she skipped breakfast this morning but that didn't give her the right to be bitchy and blame her for everything.

"It kind of is. It was all your stupid idea to begin with, Karma." Amy groaned as the added tension and adrenaline in the atmosphere motivated her to her now surprisingly steady feet. Who needs waffles when pure hostility and unresolved conflict can keep you going?

"It was my stupid idea that you stupidly agreed to go along with!" Karma yelled getting up on her feet as well. That was it. Sure she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and she did come up with the brilliantly flawed idea to fake being lesbians together, but she had no idea it would lead to the feeling she was feeling right now for Amy or the shitstorm of backlash she got from the student body for lying in the first place. They both went along with the plan but now since Amy was the out and proud lesbian while Karma didn't know what it was that she was feeling, she was the only one getting crucified while Amy lived it up with Reagan.

"But I did it because I love you and you did because you're self centered and pined for "popularity" and Liam Booker. Look how good that all worked out for you." Amy regretted what she said almost as fast as she had said it when she saw the sadness and tears in Karma's eyes. "Karma, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

Grabbing her books and jacket in a rush, Karma shook her head in disappointment. She knew everyone felt that way about her, even she did at times, but she never expected Amy to hurt her that way. "Don't be." She turned around quickly and started down the hall before Amy could see the tears fall from her eyes.

"Karma, wait!" Amy pleaded after her, but unable to move. She couldn't believe she had said what she said. Sure she had thought this before and who at one point or another doesn't realize something about their friends that they don't particularly like, but you don't go around using it against them. _You're a horrible friend, Amy Raudenfeld_.

Karma stopped for a second and looked at Amy; her tears causing her mascara to run. "If I'm so self centered and thirsty for popularity, why would you even want to be friends with me?" she asked not giving her best friend the satisfaction of answering.

She walked down the halls and out of the school not worried about being caught by school officials or the fact that it was raining insanely hard now. Finding it difficult to move any further, she sat down on a concrete block that was the perfect place to sit on a sunny day and have lunch with your best friend. Thinking about Amy made Karma sob even more as the thunder boomed overhead drowning out her hysterical cries. _Some best friend you are, Karma Ashcroft_.


	2. Chapter 2

Left standing alone in the deserted hallway, Amy couldn't help replaying the conversation that had just occurred with Karma over and over in her head. The mental images of her zesty redheaded best friend crying seemed to be the most vivid and she hated herself for knowing she was the sole cause for the hurt and tears in Karma's eyes. Not only did she talk out of turn when it came to Reagan's feelings, she also realized she didn't know if that was even what Reagan was feeling. Sure she knew Reagan wasn't fond of the fact that she was basically Amy's rebound and that Amy still had deep rooted feeling for Karma because what person would be fine with their partner having feelings for someone else, but it didn't automatically mean that she didn't like Karma and Amy realized she was wrong for saying and assuming it.

Slumping against her locker and letting her head slam against it's door just hard enough for a dramatically loud bang to echo through the hall, Amy tried to untangle thoughts from thoughts in hopes she could find a way to fix the situation with Karma, but the ball of "**grand ideas**" was massive and so far, she was drawing blanks. "Damn it. You really put your foot in it this time, Amy" she groaned low enough for only her ears to hear it or so she thought.

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of dementia," came a high yet husky male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Without removing her forehead from the locker door, Amy craned her head slightly to the side to see who was the owner of the voice. "I saw the drama between you and your formally fake girlfriend from the control room. Came to see if you were alright," Oliver continued rocking back and forth between the heels and balls of his feet.

"Voyeurism is a crime in Texas, you know," Amy huffed looking away from her 'eyes in the sky' acquaintance and focusing back on the chipped paint of her locker not particularly wanting companionship as she sulked in misery. Still feeling the weight of her screw-up with Karma resting heavy on her shoulders, she tried to focus on a way to make it better. She could still feel Oliver's eyes on her and the squeaking from his sneakers as he walked over just confirmed that he wasn't going away. "This really isn't a good time, Oliver."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied leaning up against the locker and petting Amy lightly on the shoulder making her shrug away in discomfort. He had tried to distance himself as much as possible from Amy after their kiss during the Occupy Hester protest; practically going back to the time he was invisible to everyone including her, but when he saw the confrontation between her and Karma this morning, the curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but want to comfort her. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Oliver," Amy responded feeling her annoyance getting the better of her for the second time today. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she couldn't understand why he insisted on not leaving her alone with her thoughts. "I just want to be left alone if that's okay?"

A new wave of rejection fell over Oliver leaving him adjusting his glasses nervously and with his mouth extremely dry. All he wanted to do was be there for her even after sending him mixed signals. He bonded with her, showed her all his favorite places in Hester; every private nook and cranny that he loved, he shared with her thinking that she was genuinely interested in him even if just for a friendship. The girl he had always noticed had finally noticed him, but now she was sending him packing back into his lonely hole in the wall control room to admire her from afar. _Not today, Amy_.

"Listen, we don't have to talk about anything, but we can just go…" he started before being completely cut off.

"Don't you understand that I want to be left alone?" Amy fumed startling Oliver and making him jump nervously a few inches back. His face turned scarlet red as he brought his shaking hand up to his face to readjust his crocked glassed.

"Well," he cleared his dry throat and continued, "that's fine. I guess I understand," he said retracing his steps back the way he had came only making it as far as twenty feet from Amy before doubling over with tightness building his chest. He didn't like the fact Amy had yelled at him and the fact that he was emotionally unstable made the wheels of his mind turn violently. Looking at Amy reminded him of everything he wanted but would never have. Knowing that someone was wanted by her but that person wasn't him drove him insane. It was clear to everyone just who Amy truly wanted and he didn't need to spy on her constantly from security camera to security camera to know that all Amy wanted was to be in a relationship with Karma. _Not me. She would never pick me._

Hearing the clicking of a combination being inputted in a lock, Oliver felt his mind tick. Trying to breathe deeply and mentally count to any number he needed to until the hurt of rejection washed away, he knew he was slowly losing it. Losing control and stability over someone who made it abundantly clear that he was and will never be a friend, love interest or priority in her life. Rolling his neck in frustration that the doctor's methods for coping weren't helping him to calm down, he reached into his pocket and removed the box-cutter used to help him release his anger and anxiety.

Hearing heavy breathing just a few feet away, Amy noticed that Oliver was still close by and having a difficult time leaving. Focusing her ears on his breathing, she could hear him mumbling something inaudibly to himself. It was fast and incoherent like a prayer or speech or something, but she had to admit, she was worried about him. He didn't look to be in good shape and the way his neck way rolling violently back and fourth, Amy's first thought was that Oliver was having some sort of epileptic episode. Rushing to his side, Amy rested her hand on his back right below his neck. "Oh my god, Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me," he screeched sounding like a bird ready for flight. He couldn't take her closeness knowing that she didn't genuinely care. _She will never care for you as much as she cares for Karma._ "Stop it!"

Putting her hands up in compliance, Amy took a cautious step back to give him space. "I'm going to go get the nurse or a teacher or something. Just stay here. Don't move." she suggested about to take another step back before things got worse.

"You're leaving me?" Oliver cried completely losing focus. He couldn't think about anything other than the fact that the girl standing in front of him feigning concern was the one he would never have. He would never be her knight in shining armor and she clearly didn't want to be his damsel in distress.

"I'm just going to go get the nurse," Amy reassured taking another cautious step back in hopes of putting more distance between them. Turning slightly she took a step forward before feeling a clammy and freakishly strong hand grab her roughly by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. You're not dismissing me this time, princess." Oliver seethed glaring at Amy like an enraged bull staring at the red cape of a matador. Tightening his grip on her hand until he saw her jump, yank and dance with pain, he raised his box-cutter in the air.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Amy yelled in hopes that someone would hear the commotion and come to her aide. Realizing they were further away from the classrooms than before, she yanked at her arm trying to break free when she realized Oliver had something shiny and sharp looking in his hand. "LET. ME. GO!" she squirmed realizing it was an extremely sharp looking blade in his hand.

"All I wanted was to be near you, Amy. I noticed you, remember. When no one else did. Before you faked being lesbians with that bitch, I noticed you. I watched your every move and dreamed to be close to you even as friends…"

"But we are friends," Amy pleaded trying to save her own skin from the increasingly hostile situation. She couldn't see the Oliver she had met in his eyes. They were cold and void. Like a madman with nothing to lose.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled bringing the blade down with so much force on Amy's arm he was sure he cut it off when she started screaming. The sensation of slicing through someone's skin was far different than the feeling he would get when torturing his one. It was satisfying. Seeing the blood pour out of and knowing he had finally done something right.

The pain was excruciating and the sight of blood made her stomach churn and her legs feel heavy, but still she tried to break free. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she prayed to whatever god existed that someone would come through and save her.

"Think you're precious Karma will love you with that horrible scar? What about this one?" Oliver asked while waving his hand frantically coming into contact with Amy's beautiful face. Seeing the blood flow out from her cheek to lips made him smile and completely lose it. "No one will want you now. Not even Karma."

When the blade connected with Amy's face, she completely lost it. Throwing wild kicks, yanking at her wrist to the point the heard a sickening snap knowing it was broken yet still yanking all while screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucky for her, the blade had retracted some so it hadn't been long enough to completely slice through her cheek but long enough to form a huge gash that felt as if it reached as far back as her ear.

"You won't be able to ignore me ever again, Amy. Every time you look down at your hands, every time you look in the mirror, you will remember me."

Raising his hand and preparing to attack for a third time, Amy braced her self while still frantically trying to break free. Oliver swung his hand violently when she heard a scream other than hers coming from the far end of the hallway, but it was too late. The blade caught her right on the neck sending blood shooting a few feet away painting the walls and lockers that were closest to her. Feeling her legs buckling under her, Amy began to fall and as if part of some cruel cosmic joke, the hand that had held her against her will this whole time was no longer holding her, sending her head first into a concrete wall.

Realizing he had just been caught seemed to snap him out of his mental break and with no longer being fueled by rage, Oliver dropped the blade and bolted for the closest door; running away from the horrific scene he was accountable for.


	3. Chapter 3

Catching mascara filled teardrops in the palms of her hands and completely soaked to the bone from the onslaught of heavy rain, Karma sat alone beneath the overcast Texas sky overwhelmed with emotion. As seconds ticked slowly into minutes, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the disastrous conversation she had with Amy. Reliving the memory over and over again, she felt her heart crawling up into her throat and shattering into a million pieces that not only made it difficult for her to breathe, but made it feel as if she might die from the searing pain that was currently torturing her soul. In an attempt to release the pent of emotions, she sobbed loudly as if trying to outdo the explosions of sounds coming from the storm above.

Hearing clanking in the distance that could only be produced by high heels, Karma tried wiping her face clean from the mess that had become of her make-up causing it to look more like war paint than once fresh, immaculate contouring. Feeling ashamed of her appearance, she gathered her things quickly in an attempt to make a run for it not wanting anyone to see her in the pitiful state she was in.

Perhaps she was physically drained from all the crying and self pity or maybe it was the fact that deep within her fickle heart she actually wanted someone to comfort her during this mourning period -despite her mind screaming that she looked horrible-, Karma's let her swift escape to be foiled when she slowed herself down just enough to allow herself to get spotted by the owner of the loud clanking shoes.

"Karma?" a familiar voice called before rushing to Karma's side; the amplified sounds of keys jingling and heels clanking against the wet pavement echoed loudly around them. "Oh, Karma sweetie," principal Penelope gushed as she wrapped a caring arm around Karma's shoulder pulling her under the shelter of the massive 'I Love Texas' umbrella she was carrying. "What's wrong, honey? Why aren't you in first period? Do you have cramps?" she questioned surprised by the current physical and emotional state of her once favorite fake lesbian student.

Looking into the worried eyes of her principal, remorse enveloped Karma's heart in a tight, life altering choke-hold and she couldn't hold back from crying once again. Having Penelope here showing sincere worry over her well-being not because she was her principal but because she truly cared revealed just how royally she had fucked everything up and that maybe, she couldn't blame Reagan for hating her. She realized how much of an impact her lies had not only to Amy and the rest of her "friends" but to the entire student body that accepted them as 'Karma and Amy: Hester High's Lesbian Couple' with open minds and hearts. They genuinely cared about their relationship and friendship and she just played the situation to her advantage to gain popularity and a guy; not caring that she was making a mockery of the acceptance so many would have killed for. Even when they found out about the whole charade, they still rallied behind Amy in support although ultimately casting Karma away as if she were the ugly, unloved step child.

"I'm sorry, Penelope," she cried knowing that a sorry would not magically fix what she'd done, but finding it to be the only thing she could will herself to say. In that moment, she noticed just how much she needed Amy, but now, surely Amy wanted nothing more to do with her. She had Reagan anyway and Karma accepted she couldn't compete with the beautiful, confident and most importantly out and proud lesbian.

"Oh honey, don't worry," Penelope started, squeezing Karma's shoulders comfortingly and guiding her toward the school's main entrance. "That time of the month can be brutal to all women. This one time I was in the Bahamas with my old college girlfriends…" she rambled on to the hysterical auburn haired girl not yet informed of the current situation and as if they had been friends for the longest time rather than student and teacher.

Karma slowed her walking and held a hand up causing Penelope to stop in the middle of one of her dramatic anecdotes that was probably supposed to relatable and comforting. "I don't have cramps, Penelope. My heart is broken."

Getting a look of interest from Penelope, Karma felt all the truth rising up from within and out of her mouth like water pouring from a faucet. "I just had a fight with Amy," she sighed looking at the puddles of water on the ground as she continued to spill all the contents of her heart. "Ever since we faked being lesbians, our relationship has changed. I made all the plans and came up with the ideas when I should have set the record straight from the beginning. But no, not egotistical me. I wanted to be popular at whatever cost, but I swear I never would have thought the cost would be this high. I hurt her so bad, Penelope and every time I think we're close to getting the friendship we once had back, I see it slowly slipping out of my hands. I don't want to lose Amy. She's everything to me. I love her more than anything in this world and I'm just so stupid for letting everything get so out of hand."

Clearing her throat and assimilating the emotional confession, Penelope put her hands on Karma's shoulders, balancing the umbrella to prevent both of them looking like wet shaggy dogs and looked deep into her crying girl's eyes. "We all make mistakes, Karma. No one is perfect, not even me." Karma gave a sad smile letting the caring educator continue. "It's how you go about fixing those mistakes that's important. Do you sit out here in the rain and flirt with pneumonia or do you get back in there and fight for Amy?"

"I've been fighting, Penelope," Karma groaned knowing she could put more effort in making things right with Amy.

"Well you're just going to have to fight harder then, Miss Ashcroft. Unless you're fine with losing Amy?" The question Karma had expected was voiced but still hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt she was losing her best friend and to be completely honest to herself and to the curious, temporary would-be therapist, she might have already lost her.

"I think I've already lost her. I mean, she's has a new girlfriend she's really into now, who doesn't seem to like me all that much and there's no way I can compete with that." The hurt was real and brutal and Karma couldn't hide it from showing on her face. Why would Amy even want her anymore? Sure Karma was her best friend hopefully and Amy did say she was still in love with her but as much as Karma loved knowing that a space in Amy's heart was occupied with feeling for her, it wouldn't change the fact that Reagan was a better contender to love over her.

Letting out a loud, exaggerated sigh that made Karma's eyebrows knit together in confusion, Penelope confessed a truth she had observed a long time ago. "It's not a competition, Karma. Amy loves you. Everyone can see that. Even Stevie Wonder can see that." Karma looked away and shook her head incredulously to which had Penelope repositioned herself to gain view of Karma's face again. "She will always choose your friendship over anything else in the world. After all, she went along with that atrocity of a plan, no offense, because she loves you. Someone who's willing to do what she's done for you isn't going to let this friendship go over a fight."

Biting her lips and mulling over what the surprisingly wise educator had revealed, Karma mentally agreed; Penelope had a point. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm the principal, hello. Everything will be fine" She tossed her arm over Karma's shoulder again and brought her in for a friendly hug. "Soon you and Amy will be back to being best friends and faking something new," she laughed humorlessly at her joke which received a arched eyebrow and curled up lip look from Karma.

Muffled screaming and yelling could be heard from behind the main entrance doors and Penelope just rolled her eyes. "God I hope that isn't Lauren arguing with another foreign exchange student. That girl is a pain in my ass. Um, don't tell her I said that." They reached the double doors and the screams grew louder. "Jesus Christ, does that girl have a set of lungs on her." Opening the doors allowing the screams their freedom, Penelope just had to continue her awkward rant. "After all, these are state of the art sound proof doors paid for by the good people at Skwerkel. Thank heavens the classroom doors are ten times better than these. Can't hear a thing coming from the outside. A bomb could go off, God forbid and still no one would hear it. But going back to Skwerkel, remind me to give you and Amy your new Skwerkel tablets later. Oh and I need those data release papers signed by your parents."

Penelope's obnoxious ramble came to a gasping halt as she walked through the doors of Hester High and came into clear view of the horrific scene unfolding before her. Standing at the end of the hall, she saw one of her students she believed was named Oliver with his hand in the air preparing to strike what appeared to be a blood covered Amy.

Karma walked in just seconds later feeling confident after her mildly inappropriate pep talk with Penelope only to let out a blood curling scream as she witness the razor's blade connected with her best friend for the last time. Unable to see due to the tears flooding her eyes and with no regards for her safety and well-being , Karma dropped her things onto the floor and sprinted down the hallway just as Amy's arm was let go sending her flying violently head first into the concrete wall and sending Oliver running away from what he'd done in a hasty panic.

Penelope's shaking hand reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the numbers memorized as a child yet terrifying to use as an educator, she brought the phone to hear ear as the operator came on. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I'm the principal at Hester High school and I need an ambulance and police sent here right away. One of my students has just been attacked and another has fled school grounds. The school is going on lock-down. I repeat, Hester High is on lock-down!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hi. Hope everyone is enjoying. Thanks to those lovely people out there reviewing, following and favoriting TiHH. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. If you'd like to speak to me privately, just send me a message. I'll be updating this story a chapter a day. I'm currently working on chapter 12, but I don't want to bombard you all with the previously written chapters all at once. Have to maintain the suspense. Happy reading. :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like a nightmare. The ones where you try to scream or run, but you can't. Where something horrible is about to happen, but no matter what you do, you can't stop it. That's exactly how it felt. Karma prayed that it was all a cruel joke, that Amy had taken up improv or that she was still at home in bed having slept through her alarm this morning, but the aching in her heart and the impact her knees felt with each step she ran, she knew it was actually happening.

She fought to push herself forward despite her legs feeling heavier than lead. She darted down the hallway towards Amy, but as if things couldn't possibly get any worse, just as Karma made it halfway towards her fallen friend, the school bell rang loudly signaling the ending of first period and sending a swarm of students out into the hallways and in her way. Half a second after the bell went silent, someone screamed causing a few classmates to double back in curiosity towards Amy; forming a spectator's circle around her as if she were a sight at the county fair.

"Move!" Karma screamed pushing her way through with strength she didn't know she possessed. Someone cursed at her as they went flying shoulder first into a locker and another gave her an evil stare, but she didn't care. She had finally reached the pack of onlookers and although tears and desperation assaulted her, she forced her way through like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Karma made her way to the front of the line and saw Amy lying motionless on the floor covered from head to in blood. "Oh my God," Karma screamed as knelt down next to the wounded blonde and pulled Amy's limp torso onto her lap.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Karma screamed as she looked at Amy through blurry eyes yet no one dared take a step forward to help. Karma brushed her wet red hair behind her ears stopping collected rain water from falling onto Amy's bloodied face.

"EVERYONE GET BACK INTO YOUR CLASSROOMS! TEACHERS LOCK YOUR DOORS! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL, PEOPLE! MOVE IT!" Penelope screamed in a tone so frightening, many students jumped at the urgency and ran back into their classrooms. Some students took off running down the halls afraid of what was happening and others out of the school's main entrance. Withing seconds, no was in the hallway except for Karma, Amy and Penelope.

Kneeling down in front of Amy, Penelope grabbed her "fashionable scarf" and wrapped it around the gash on Amy's arm. Karma watched as the educator checked Amy's pulse. "She still has a pulse, but she's losing a lot of blood. Here," she grabbed one of Karma's hands and brought it to Amy's neck pushing it down before continuing, "don't let go, Karma. We don't know how deep it is or if it severed an artery. She could bleed out if you let go. Don't let go. Help is coming."

Blood poured out through the spaces between Karma's fingers causing her to apply more pressure. Amy breathing was low as if she were sleeping and she hadn't moved since hitting her head on the wall. Karma looked at her best friend's face seeing a deep gash on her cheek. "Penelope, she's bleeding from her cheek," Karma cried her voice cracking and her breathing heavy.

Penelope looked around her trying to find something to stop the blood on the disfigured girl's face, but just when she gave up hope finding something, a group of students walked into the hallways and gasped. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Penelope screamed again sending the students running and screaming back the way they came. "There's nothing we can do for that. These two wounds here seem to be the most severe."

Karma shook her head in sorrow and hugged Amy's body closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. I need you to wake up," she choked out leaning her forehead into Amy's hair.

Knowing the school will soon be surrounded by cops and not sure of the whereabouts of Oliver, Penelope had to make the crucial, yet heart breaking decision of leaving Karma alone while she secured the school. "Stay here, Karma. I need to lock the back doors and make sure no one else comes through here. The ambulance will be here soon." Penelope assured her taking her heels off and standing up.

"Don't leave us," Karma begged, but Penelope zoomed down the hallway ignoring the crying girl's pleads and putting her entire student body's safety ahead of Karma's fear of being alone with an injured Amy.

Karma closed her eyes and rocked slowly back and forth praying to saints and devils that Amy would be alright. "Hey," a weak voice sighed and Karma looked down at Amy who gave her a sad smile with tears pouring out the corners of her eyes.

"Hey," Karma replied; her voice cracking causing her to bite her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Don't cry," Amy lifted her bloodied arm up towards Karma; wincing as she did. She caught a lone teardrop on her finger leaving a trace of blood on the redhead's beautiful, sorrow stricken face.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Karma sobbed sending more tears of hurt and regret into her best friend's blood soaked hair.

"Karma. Don't." Amy gasped hating the fact that she was hurting her best friend even if she didn't mean to. She couldn't help that she had been attacked and couldn't help that her physical state was causing Karma so much pain, but it still upset her that she was the cause of Karma's grief. Feeling this might be the only time she had to tell her best friend she loved her more than the stars and moon, she decided she had absolutely nothing to lose. "If I die," Amy continued feeling the blood from the gash on her cheek pour into her mouth causing her to cough and rattling her body in a way that made everything hurt. She groaned in pain despite not wanting to worry Karma.

"You're not going to die. Don't say things like that. You're not going anywhere." Karma spat as she ran her blood covered fingers over Amy's hair causing it to mat together and stiffen when it dried.

"Listen, if I die…" she continued only to be cut off by Karma resting a soft finger on her lips. Even in her current physical state when she was most likely bleeding out from possible fatal wounds, being this close to the girl she loved, the best friend she ever had and to the person who mattered the most to her in the world, Amy still felt her heart quicken and goosebumps rise along her arms.

"The ambulance is on the way, Amy. You're going to be fine, you just have to hold on for me, love. I swear to God, they're coming and you'll be fine and we'll go on and get past all this and I will spend the rest of my life making everything better with you. I promise I'll do whatever you want just please don't leave me. I don't have a life without you. I don't want to have a life without you." Karma promised placing a kiss on Amy's forehead. Karma was destroyed. The thought of losing Amy, not because she was upset with her or because she didn't want a friend anymore and wanted to move on, but because she was no longer living brought Karma's soul into her personal hell. She was burning alive and all because of the fear she had of losing Amy. "No more death talk. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you," she smiled to reassure her friend.

"Karma," Amy sighed and looked at the girl she loved for most of her life; first as friends and then as something more. Even though she was possibly dying, being here and in the love of her life's arms seemed to be the perfect finale to a short and tragically ended life. "Sing for me," she whispered feeling herself slip away and giving into the blackness.

"Amy," Karma called seeing her friend's eyes close. "Amy, don't close your eyes," she cried giving her friend a violent shake or two, but it was no use. Amy didn't open her eyes. Her breathing seemed labored and Karma looked around cursing the ambulance for taking their sweet time. _She's just sleeping. She's lost a lot of blood and she's tired. She's just sleeping. She's just sleeping._

Karma took a deep breath and brought her lips to Amy's ear; complying with what she prayed wasn't Amy's final wish. "When you need to smile, but you can't afford it," she croaked out resting her forehead on Amy's head and trying to choke back the emotions that were getting the best of her. She shook her head trying to gain composure to continue Amy's wishes, "Go on point it out, I'm gonna steal it. When the floor is more familiar than the ceiling. I will break in late at night, shake up how you're feeling." She placed a kiss on Amy's forehead before commencing the song she had dedicated to her friend in that moment, "I'll never stop—, breaking the law for you. I'll never stop—, helping to pull you through. Whatever it takes to get what you need. Ignore the alarms, ignore the police. I'll never stop—, breaking the law for you."

"I love you, Amy. More than anything in this world. I'll give my life to you if you just stay," she whispered into Amy's ear. "Stay with me. You can't do this to me, Aims. We have so many plans. We're supposed to go off to school, become roommates, grow old together, remember? You can't leave me," Karma cried as she held onto the dirty blonde tightly hoping that her broken heart's beating would be enough to persuade her silent best friend from leaving, but the painful truth was that decision was far beyond their control.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>P.S- The song Karma just sang to Amy is called Breaking The Law by Emeli Sande who owns the rights to the song.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Karma felt helpless and defeated. Minutes had passed and not a soul had arrived. She was left alone cradling Amy's cold, motionless body in her arms as she continued to hold Amy's neck tightly to prevent her blood from seeping out and onto the floor. Looking down at her wounded friend, who could have easily passed off as being in a peacefully slumber had it not been for the gashes and blood that indicated otherwise, Karma felt her impulses kick in and afraid it could be the last time she'd ever see Amy alive, she gave into the spontaneous thought that floated into her mind.

With her free hand, she leaned Amy's head back into her chest just slightly and she leaned forward; placing a soft, innocent kiss on the unconscious blonde's lips. She pulled away with fresh blood on her chin and lips; feeling her heart quicken with a sensation she hadn't felt before. Regret also accompanied the unfamiliar emotion as she had the urge to kiss her wounded friend again. _What kind of sick person are you, Karma? Amy's hurt and you're taking advantage of the situation._

"Fuck," Karma swore as she shook her head in frustration and impatience causing her hair to fall over her face and splash water on Amy's. She ran her hand through her hair pushing it back and brushed her fingers softly over Amy's cheeks wiping away the droplets of rain that had fallen on her and taking in the sleeping beauty's features. Amy would never be the same after this and still Karma knew she would always be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. No amount of scars would ever change the way she looked at Amy. Amy would still be Amy after all this. From the look on her face when she was acting goofy, the way the vein on her forehead poked out when she was upset, to the laugh lines around her mouth when she smiled and the glint in her eyes when she looked at Karma, it would all still be there. "Now that I might lose you I realize how much I've noticed you."

"Over here!" a police officer in SWAT gear yelled startling Karma. Two other officers dawning the same protection followed closely behind him with two paramedics guiding a gurney on their heels. The officers moved their high tech rifles back and forth peering through the glass of classrooms and making their way over to Karma and Amy. Karma let out a sigh of relief feeling tears flood her eye as they have done a million times before throughout the horrible day.

Seeing the area was clear, the paramedic were given the green light to rush to Amy and Karma side. They sprinted the few feet and knelt down in a pool of Amy's blood. "The victim is a 15-18 year old Caucasian female with a deep laceration to the cheek and appears to have lost a lot of blood," the EMT pushed Amy's eyelids up and aimed a small pen light into them. The other grabbed a stethoscope and checked her heart. "Miss, you have to let go," the head paramedic order Karma placing his hand over hers, but unable to remove it from Amy's neck.

"No, she's has a deep cut and is bleeding a lot. I can't let her go," Karma huffed as she held onto her best friend protectively. _I'm here, Amy._

"We need to see the severity of the laceration, Miss. Please let go. We'll help your friend, we promise. Let go," he ordered again in a more firm tone. Karma gave Amy a last glance. "Miss," the paramedic requested again and Karma let go of Amy's neck sending blood shooting right into her face.

"Okay, we have a deep laceration to the neck," the paramedic continued as he and his colleague rushed to lift Amy off of Karma's lap and onto the gurney; applying gauze to her neck to stop the bleeding. The other medic grabbed Amy's arm checking for a pulse and strapping a sphygmomanometer to her arm to check her blood pressure. "She barely has a pulse."

"Karma," Amy gasped still with her eyes closed. She was incredibly weak and cold. It was as if her body had been set to rest atop a block of ice. Her muscles felt tense and sore and the noise around her were fading in and out. She knew she would pass out again but afraid she wouldn't wake up the next time, she used all her strength to speak but when she was going to whisper 'I love you" she felt a tightness in her chest she had never experienced before and noticing the air wasn't reaching her lungs. Panic filled her body.

"Hold on, Amy," Karma begged as she stood up from the floor and took Amy's hand in hers. Feeling Amy's hand grasp hers, Karma gave a weak smile. She held onto her best friend's hand until the blonde suddenly let go. Karma's eyebrows knitted together while she stared at her soul-mate through wide eyes as the wounded girl started gasping for air. "Amy!" Karma yelled as Amy's body started thrashing and jerking against the gurney. When attempting to grab Amy's hand again, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist attempting to pull her away.

"Get her out of here!" the paramedic yelled to the police officer that held Karma back as Amy's body thrashed a final time before arching off the gurney and slamming back down in defeat. "She's not breathing. We're losing her! Get the defibrillator!"

Karma watched Amy's body lay motionless on the bed as the medic cut through her shirt and placed the paddles on her chest. "Clear," a violent jolt of electricity was sent through Amy's body having her jump in response.

"You have to come with me, Miss," the officer demanded as he pulled Karma down the hallway away and further away from Amy. Karma couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave Amy.

"AMY!" she yelled as the officer picked her up and carried her away against her will. Watching her best friend's body arc off the gurney after another electric jolt, Karma went into an all out craze. Her mind screamed, her broken heart screamed and her soul screamed for Amy as she thrashed against the officer's unbreakable hold. Everything around her went quiet as she looked on as her friend received yet another jolt from the defibrillator. "AMY!" Karma screams echoed through the hallway for the last time as she was carried of Hester High.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. For those of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited: thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>When she heard she would be given another opportunity to prove herself as a professional field reporter by covering the latest breaking news surrounding a stabbing at a local high school, Farrah jumped with excitement at the chance to rectify the mistakes of her last disastrous live report. The excitement quickly melted to worry when she was told she would be reporting live from Hester High School. Knowing both her daughters were to be attending class today, Farrah was left feeling sick with worry and guilt.<p>

"Amy, sweetie. It's mom. Please call me back when you get this. I'm worried sick. Find Lauren and stick together. Keep yourselves safe. I love you both." She hit the **END** button when she was assured the voicemail had been saved. She stared at her phone for what felt like years praying that it would ring with her girls saying they were safe and far away from the school.

"They're fine, Farrah. Hester High has over a thousand students. What are the chances that Amy or Lauren are in trouble? Although that little blonde one does have a temper and I wouldn't be surprised she's the one behind this. Probably upset someone didn't say 'Bless you' when she sneezed or something." Farrah's cameraman Lenny chuckled trying to make light of the situation and shooting her a reassuring look as he turned the van at the corner towards Hester.

"That's not funny, Lenny. I know they're okay, but someone is still hurt. Some parent is getting a phone call right now saying their kid was stabbed," she looked out the window watching the pavement glistening from the early morning downpour that had long passed zoom quickly behind them. "I can only imagine the hurt they'll feel. Knowing their child could possibly be dead and not even remembering if they told them they loved them in the morning before going to work because they were in such a rush," she tapped into the guilt in her soul. She had rushed off to work before either of her daughters were up. She didn't even hug and kiss them goodbye. "I'm worried about my girls, Lenny. I hope they're safe and that it's not one of their friends. Poor things have been going through enough as it is with just being teenagers, they don't need to witness the ugliness of the world just yet," Farrah rubbed her forehead in sorrow; her heart breaking for the parents and the injured child. "You hear this happening in other places and it worries you, but you never think it would ever hit this close to home."

Farrah looked down at her phone again feeling it vibrate but realizing it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She unlocked her phone and was in the middle of sending Lauren and Amy a text message when the news van came to a screeching halt. Looking out the window, Farrah saw the media being kept at bay by police barricades and groups of students, teachers and parents looking on in a fit of tears and confusion.

"Oh Lenny," Farrah gasped trying to wrap her mind around how something this horrific could have happened.

"Come on," Lenny called grabbing his camera and Farrah's microphone. Farrah, slowly stepped out of the van with her eyes still fixed on the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Scanning the crowd quickly for the two beautiful faces that were sure to make the anxiety melt away but ultimately coming up with nothing. "Come on, Farrah!" Lenny shouted making sure he was being heard over the blaring police sirens, media chatter and loud sobbing.

Farrah took a deep breath realizing she had to maintain her composure to get the job done. As much as she wanted to find her daughters, she assured herself that they were fine and that they were far away from the crime scene.

"We're live in thirty second," Lenny called as he fixed his camera making sure he had the proper lighting, position and dramatic effect of cop cars and crying people in the frame.

Farrah ran her fingers through her hair making sure that it was perfect as she grabbed the mic from her cameraman. She stood up straight and after asking if she was presentable, Lenny counted back from five and started rolling.

"We're live outside of Hester High School where it is believed that a horrific stabbing has just occurred. We have received information that at least one student was injured, but cannot confirm the current status or gender of the student. The assailant is presumed to be a fellow student here at Hester High but there is yet to be any word on the assailants whe…" Farrah was cut off by the sounds of school's front doors bursting open to reveal a barrage of screams coming from inside. "The doors appear to have been kicked open and someone is coming out."

Farrah joined the onlookers and moving out of the way of Lenny's camera so that he could capture the scene as it unfolded. Two officers protected from head to toe in SWAT gear held the door open as a third officer came storming out with a female in their arms who was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs and appeared to be covered with blood.

Farrah squinted her eyes in hopes of getting a better look at the features of the girl being carried out by the officer. Noticing the girl was wearing a short dress covered in flower patterns, childhood friendship bracelets decorating her arms and was the owner of distinguishable locks of damp red hair, Farrah instantly knew who she was looking at. "Karma?"

Lenny pointed the camera from the entrance of the high school back to Farrah. "Do you know her?" he asked yet receiving not answer from the reporter.

Farrah felt her world crashing down around her. Suddenly her feet felt like they would give out at any moment as she watched the girl she witnessed grow up, the girl she had over so often for play-dates and sleepovers with her only biological child, the girl who was now thrashing against the hold of the officer while drenched with blood scream off the top of her lungs. _AMY_.

"Amy!" Farrah cried as she pushed reporters out of the way and successfully ducking under barricades before being held back by a older, overweight officer. "Get off of me. My daughter's in there. That's her best friend," she pleaded desperately just wanting to get to the school's entrance. _This can't be happening_.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but this is an active crime scene and you can't…HEY!" the officer yelled as Farrah pushed past him making it to the row of police vehicles and ambulances before making a b-line towards a screaming Karma deciding she would most likely be stopped before every making it anywhere near the school's entrance.

"Karma! KARMA!" Farrah yelled in her thick southern accent as she searched for her daughter's best friend between the row of cop cars until she finally found her still fighting against the officer's hold. "Where's Amy?!"

"AMY!" Karma screamed hysterically as she fought against the strong arms that held her, not falling into the realization that Farrah was standing right in front of her. All Karma wanted to do was get back to Amy. She needed to get to her. She needed to tell her she loved her over and over again until she knew Amy would never forget. "Let me go! AMY!"

"Karma! Where's Amy? Is she still inside? Is she hurt? Dammit answer me, Karma!" Farrah cried reaching her breaking point. She needed to know. She hoped they had just gotten separated or something but she watched as Karma realized she standing in front of her and when their tear filled eyes connected, Farrah didn't need to hear the painful truth come out from Karma's mouth to know her world was about to come crashing down around her. _Oh no. Not my baby_.

The doors of Hester High swung open for the second time and two paramedics pulled out a blood soaked gurney carrying a female who was intubated and aided in breathing by a manual pump. "AMY!" Farrah screamed running towards her grave daughter as gasps and cries rang out through the crowd of onlookers. An officer grabbed Farrah, but she fought her way free and made it to Amy's side. She clasped her hands over her mouth is shock as she saw the gash on Amy's beautiful face and the blood that soaked all of her body.

"Ma'am you can't be here," the paramedic squeezing air into Amy's mouth spoke.

Farrah watched speechless as they lifted Amy into the ambulance realizing this was the first time she had seen her daughter in days. She hadn't said 'I love you' or made dinner or asked how school was doing. She was an absent mother and seeing her daughter fighting for her life tore her heart in two.

One of the medics stepped off the back of the ambulance and shut a door. "Ma'am you have to step away," he spoke as Farrah watched the medic riding in the back with Amy keeping her alive by squeezing more air into her mouth.

"She's my daughter," was the only thing Farrah said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Amy having the door slammed shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Seeing as this chapter is the shortest one yet, I will be updating again later on tonight just to make things fair. Feedback is always appreciated, but what I would also like to know is what are your predictions for this story. I do have the last chapter already written so I do know how the story ends, but I want to see your thoughts. Are you part of the **Karmy Army** or **Reamy Navy** or **Team Kiam**?

* * *

><p>Chaos erupted everywhere, but nothing was more chaotic than the thoughts rushing through Karma's mind and the agony gripping her heart. Kneeling down with her back pressed against one of the door of a police cruiser, she lost herself in the noise and cries around her. Every thought was Amy related and all she wanted to do was get to her best friend as quick as possible.<p>

"KARMA!" she heard a husky voice carry over the obnoxiously hysterical crowd. This was probably the fortieth time she heard her name being called and majority of the time it was a reporter or camera crew trying to get her attention for the exclusive that she would never give them the pleasure of hearing. Wanting to drown out the noise, Karma cupped her hands over her ears making everything sound distant and muffled.

_I can't believe this is happening. This can't be real. It can't be real. Amy. My Amy. Hurt. She's dying and I'm here. No, she's not dying! She can't die. She can't leave me alone. It's not about you, Karma. It's about us! No! It's about Amy! Focus on Amy, Karma. She can't leave me. It's not about you! Amy. Think Amy. We have so many plans. Stop it, Karma! I need to get to her. Get up Karma, you need to get to Amy. Amy. I want to be the first face she sees. THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!_

Karma removed her hands from her ears and pressed her palms firmly against her temple attempting to squeeze away the thoughts that were slowly driving her insane. She needed silence but most importantly, she needed to get to Amy. Kicking around numbers and people she could call to drive her down to the hospital, Karma was too involved in her brainstorming that she hadn't noticed someone hovering over her until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she stared at the face of the last person she thought she'd see.

"Where's Amy?" the husky voice asked again with concern laced in every word. Reagan was dressed in her caterer's uniform with her hair pinned up and worry written all over her face. "I saw the news, where's Amy?" The purple tip haired girl questioned as she looked into the emerald eyes of a torn Karma.

Reagan was in the middle of catering an event when she saw '**Stabbing in Hester High**' dance across a television screen. Dropping everything and without telling anyone she was leaving, she ran out the door and to her truck. She was more than likely fired, but throughout the entire ride towards Hester, Reagan could only think about one thing: Amy. Praying her girlfriend was ditching class somewhere or had overslept, Reagan found herself relaxing a bit, but when Amy didn't answer her calls or text, panic took and Reagan knew something wasn't right. It wasn't like Amy to ignore her texts or not respond back. Not even when they argued would she not reply to a text. Reagan had to get to Amy in order to calm her nerves and quiet the anxiety building up inside. But the anxiety erupted when she finally reached the high school and saw a blood covered Karma leaning against the police car.

"Reagan," Karma cried and almost on impulse, got to her feet and hugged her sworn enemy. She and Reagan didn't get along but they had something in common; their love for Amy.

Reagan stiffened in the grasped of the auburn haired girl, but she quickly put her caring arms around her when she felt Karma sobbing uncontrollably. _This isn't good. Where are you, Shrimps?_

"Karma, please. Where's Amy?" Reagan asked again while still holding Karma close to her body. She cried harder when she heard Amy's name and it only confirmed Reagan's fears; something horrible had happened to Amy. Pulling Karma away from her, she looked up and down at the redhead's body and noticed the blood covering her wasn't her own. _Oh no_.

Gasping for air, Karma shook her head in frustration as her mind reminded her that Reagan was the enemy getting in between her friendship with Amy. Staring at her, she could see the tears forming in the corner of Reagan's eyes and she knew that Reagan truly cared for Amy and that she was worried sick for her. Karma realized she was going to hurt Reagan even more, but she had to tell her the truth. She had to get to Amy and the only one there who could take her was Reagan. Swallowing hard and biting her lower lip in fear, Karma spoke the words that would haunt her for the rest of her life. "The ambulance just took her. Amy's hurt, Reagan. She's hurt really bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey Shrimp Girl. Srry…cant make it 2nite. Spinning. Thinking of u tho xoxo_**

**_But Rae I haven't seen you in days…_**

**_I no luv. Promise 2 make it up 2 u 2morrow_**

No one ever truly thinks of what may come; not even Reagan. Living in the moment with the wishful yet naive assumption that tomorrow is another day ready for the taking was the mentality that drove her to accept the last minute DJ gig at a college frat party and cancel plans with Amy. Even though that new day had come and she had extra money in her pockets to splurge on her beautiful Shrimp Girl, it meant absolutely nothing now. The last memory she had of Amy was the disappointment she inflicted on her and it was enough to torment Reagan's already broken soul.

She sat quietly in her truck waiting impatiently for the traffic light to turn green. All she could think about was Amy and the could have, should have, would haves instinctively followed. How she should have kept her plans and spent an amazing night wrapped in the arms of the girl she was crazy about. How she could have better spent her night spoiling the blonde with time and affection in the four walls of her bedroom. How she would do anything in her power to make it up to her every day she was blessed to be in her life. It was all enough to make her go insane. _I'll make it up to you. I promise._

"Come on," Reagan groaned while pounding on the steering wheel anxiously as it seemed to take several eternities for the light to change green. It wasn't until she heard a slight sniffle that she remembered Karma had been sitting there while she had her internal debate. "Stupid fucking light," she cried aloud more to fill the silence than to receive a reply.

Stealing a glance toward the occupied passenger side seat, Reagan could see Karma was emotionally and physically broken and for an instance, she was envious. Envious of the freedom the younger girl had to openly break down when she too wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and cry, but being the adult in this equation and knowing that nothing productive would come of it, Reagan knew she didn't have luxury of shattering into a million pieces over Amy. What Amy needed now more than ever was strength and positivity. She needed for someone to believe in her recovery enough for the both of them. The list of priorities was short and the first on the list that needed to be done was getting to Amy. Breaking down would have to wait for later hopefully in the privacy of her home or possibly in a vacant bathroom stall somewhere if the grief was becoming too much to bare, but for now, she would be strong for her love and choke back the emotions until later.

After what seemed like a thousand lifetimes had passed, the light turned green. "Finally" both girls said in unison which made Karma shoot Reagan a weak smile to which Reagan counter with a heavy foot on the truck's very old gas pedal. The car screeched forward leaving tire marks and the smell of burnt rubber far behind them. They had wasted enough time and Reagan made getting to Amy that more urgent.

"Reagan," Karma gasped and she merely glanced over and noticed the girl with both hands gripping the worn down dashboard and the look of sheer panic dancing across her grief ridden face. Reagan was far from a professional stunt driver and with the accelerated speeds and the still damp roads from the earlier storm, she knew she needed to slow down before they too ended up in a hospital bed alongside Amy. _Amy_.

Only when she sank back into her seat did she realize she had been practically on top of the steering wheel. She only eased her foot off the gas pedal when she noticed she was a short five minutes away from the hospital. Her knuckles were white and ached with tightness but she refused to loosen her grip on the steering wheel.

With all the commotion, emotions and daredevil idiocy, Reagan had forgotten to ask the most important question of all; what happened. Being as there was still four minutes out, it was her final chance to hear the tale of what really went on inside the halls of Hester and the only person who was there for it all was laying just four minutes away and the second best person to hear it from was sitting a mere two feet away.

"What happened in the school, Karma?" _The best way to remove a band-aid is to just rip it off_.

* * *

><p>She had expected it yet the question still fell on her like a ton of bricks. The weight of it was overwhelming, but the answer -that at the time only she could deliver- was excruciating. Reagan had a right to know. After all, she was romantically linked to Amy. <em>She's her girlfriend. She isn't a fucking fling.<em>

Her mind and soul were at war. It was only right that she inform Reagan on the horrors that happened to Amy less than an hour ago, but the fact still remained that Reagan was getting in between what she and Amy had long ago established. Their friendship was suffering and any hopes of a relationship was slipping away the more time Amy spent with her purple haired friend.

_She's not the fault your friendship is suffering. You're to blame. You're selfish and fickle and confused. You don't know what you want and like any person who's miserable, you want company and you want to bring Amy down with you. Face it. This is all your fault._

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Karma knew she was right. Whether it was her mind or heart, she wasn't certain which, but whichever it was, _it_ was right. She was to blame for all of it. Everything she'd done was selfish and it all lead to this. It lead to her friendship with Amy falling to shambles and it also lead to Amy being hurt. Had she not been jealous of Reagan, had she not tortured herself with the thought that Amy could love someone equally or even more than she loved her and that one day their friendship wouldn't be the center focus of Amy's life, she would have been by her best friend's side and none of this current situation would be happening.

"It's my fault," she sobbed putting her head in her hands. It was embarrassing and shameful to break down this way in front of a girl that was encroaching on her territory, but Karma had reached her wits end. She couldn't take much more of the hurt and she had to let it out the only way she knew how; drama.

"Hey hey hey. Don't do that," Regan cooed removing one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on Karma's trembling shoulder which in return made Karma cries more hysterical. Here she was having an internal struggle from blaming Reagan and hating Reagan and all the girl ever did was show that she wasn't the enemy.

"That's just it. It is my fault. The whole '**faking it**' thing was my idea and Amy went along with it because she loved me," Karma didn't need to look at Reagan to know that the girl hadn't like what she just heard. The hand previously comforting her dropping to the shabby leather seat with a thud was enough for Karma to know she had unintentionally hit a nerve. "We fought about it again this morning and I was angry and hurt and I left her. When I went back to apologize, this boy, Oliver was holding her and slashing her. He let her go and took off and there was blood everywhere and all I could think was that I needed to get to her and when I did I held her in my arms until help came. There was so much blood, Reagan and I thought I would lose her and I kissed her while she was unconscious and when they took her away, she stopped breathing."

Karma grabbed her head in fury feeling as if her head might split in two. Everything pointed at her and this time, she couldn't escape it.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the emergency room entrance, Reagan stopped her truck and jumped out of the cab without so much as uttering a word to Karma. She knew the story would be brutal to hear but what kept nagging at her from the whole account was the kiss.<p>

_She kissed Amy_.

Anger fueled her steps and she could feel the presence of tears threatening to escape at any given second, but she held them back as she walked through the emergency room doors and straight for the nurse's station.

"A girl was brought in earlier with stab wounds," she rushed before she could be properly asked if she needed help. "Amy Raudenfeld."

An elderly nurse -who's demeanor of annoyance and pace of a snail made Reagan's skin crawl with rage- grabbed a clipboard with the slowness and air of having not a care in the world, gave it one small glance and looked up at the enraged purple haired girl. "There's no one on the list by that name, Miss," the nurse replied in a thick southern accent and with a tone that said 'leave me the fuck alone'.

"She wouldn't be on your list of walk-ins, you old, decrepit, incompetent….thing. She was brought in by ambulance." Just as the anger was getting the best of her, Reagan felt a hand softly rest on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She had expected to see Karma and was surprised when she came face to face with Amy's step-father Bruce.

"She's with me," Bruce replied to the offended health care provider and guided Reagan through the double doors towards a waiting room. "Stay calm, honey. Amy wouldn't want you to be all torn up and erratic. The both of you," he added shooting a glance back at Karma who was quietly following.

_She kissed Amy_.

Reagan looked at Karma and and shook her head knowing that it wasn't the time or place to make a scene and spill her guts on how she truly felt about the redhead. Instead, she bit her tongue as she walked into the waiting room seeing a blood covered Farrah sitting with her head leaning against her hands and with her legs jumping up in down in anxiousness.

Without thinking it over, Reagan walked over to Farrah and knelt down in front of the grieving mother. She placed a sympathetic hand on the older woman's cupped hands which broke the older woman away from her silent prayers.

"Oh, Reagan," slipped passed Farrah's trembling lips as she tossed her arms around her daughter's girlfriend and brought her into a tight embrace.

Reagan could feel all of Farrah's pain in the hug and she held her tightly as the woman's thin frame shook with grief. It was then that she knew she needed to be strong again, not just for Amy, but for Farrah as well. She mentally revisited her list of priorities and nothing else was important on that list but Amy. Everything else would have to wait.

Resting her head on Farrah's shoulder, she glanced over at Karma who was receiving in a fatherly hug from Bruce. Being supportive for Amy may be the first and only important priority now, but eventually, other things needed to get dealt with.

_I'll deal with you later_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: You know, it's a bit discouraging when you see the stats on your story and they don't even come close to matching up with the amount of favorites, following and comments you get. Here this story has over ten thousand views and visitors and it just doesn't add up. If you have any opinions in regards to the story, leave a comment. Feedback will influence the speed of the next update.**_

* * *

><p>This morning, she had it all. For the first time in the longest while, Lauren felt true and unadulterated happiness. It was a feeling that radiated through her entire body making her tumultuous, complicated and unsatisfying young life feel as if everything she had ever yearned and waited for was finally falling into place. She had gained a new family with a step-mother she'd grown to admire and a step-sister she loved to fight with, a boyfriend who was handsome and understanding beyond belief and friends -new and old- who stood by her side in acceptance when her inner most <strong>darkest<strong> secret came out. Everything was perfect and she finally had her perfect little spot somewhere up on Cloud 9. Nothing could go wrong. But in the bat of an eye, life tossed her off her cloud and she was in a downward spiral with no immediate end in sight.

"Thanks for the ride, **_DETECTIVE_**. You can go fuck yourself now," Lauren growled through clenched teeth as she eagerly jumped out of the heavily tinted Impala slamming it's door with such rage, the detective light sitting on the dashboard fell onto the now empty passenger side seat. She wanted to cry over everything, but wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

"Lauren, wait," Detective Anthony Brooks -who up until a few minutes ago Lauren had known only as Theo- pleaded with the furious blonde. It was never his intention to hurt her, but intentional or not, he knew he couldn't smooth talk his way out of the mess he created.

Turning around at an alarmingly fast pace that caught Anthony off guard and made him stop dead in his tracks, Lauren stopped shooting daggers at him with the most intense gaze he had ever seen. He could see the anger and hurt all over her face and he could feel the self-loathing building up in the pit of his stomach and making it's way to his chest.

"When were you going to tell me, huh?" Anger was too small of an emotion for the current situation. It just didn't seem to be the right feeling. Everything from grief, rage, confusion and curiosity was assaulting Lauren's heart and soul to the point she wanted nothing more than to take her fist and smash her knuckles into a thousand microscopic pieces against the handsome cop's face.

"It's not that simple, Lauren," his pleas were falling on deaf ears. The least he could do was explain everything to her. He owed her that much, but an explanation now would come a little too late.

"It was that simple,**_ DETECTIVE_**. You had every opportunity to tell me, but instead, I had to find out like this," Lauren pointed at the hospital referring to the situation currently going down with Amy. Had it not been for the mysterious phone call that drove Anthony out of bed and rushing secretively to the bathroom out of Lauren's sight, she would have never been suspicious enough to eavesdrop on him and hear him agreeing to meet his superiors at the police station to question the alleged suspect caught in the school stabbing. _So much for running the faucet to drown out the noise from your speakers_. "You should have told me and you could have told me. Like at the gym when I kissed you. How about after I opened up and told you I was intersex? Or better yet, maybe before **YOU** told **ME** you loved me and took me to bed."

Anthony would have preferred anything from being slapped, kicked or beaten repeatedly with a metal rod than to hear from the mouth of the girl he'd fallen for just how big of a piece of shit he really was and how royally fucked it all was. He had noticed she had a flare for catching on to things and she had her ways of knowing secrets about everyone and although the fear of having his cover blown was always present, he never seemed to find _right_ opportunity to tell her the whole truth and nothing but it. He'd known from the beginning she was as sharp and deadly as a knife and now he was feeling firsthand the wrath that was Lauren Cooper.

"I couldn't jeopardize the case. I've been working this so long, I…I just couldn't risk anyone finding out and having my cover blown." If he hadn't said the truth before, he was sure spilling his guts now.

Lauren's heart banged deep within her ribcage as she stood there with her arms crossed firmly over her chest and with her weight thrown to one hip. She hadn't realized it until that moment while staring up at her misguiding lover that she was in love and she could feel it now more than ever as her heart broke. _It was all the job, Lauren. It will always be more important than you. You have this; stay strong._

She bit her lip, forced a fairly believable smile and slowly walked over to the man -who just this morning- she could have sworn she knew. Reaching up, she placed her hand softly on his cheek to which Anthony closed his eyes and pushed his cheek deeper into. Just as fast as her world was crumbling, Lauren shifted her petite hand so that her thumb was on one of his cheek and the other four on the other. She squeezed tightly causing his lips to gut out and his eyes to bulge out in confusion.

"Some man you are." Lauren pushed Anthony's face away causing his head to jerk in an unnatural way. Fueled by a fraction of satisfaction and without so much as sparing him a second glace, she turned on her heels and walked into the emergency room and out of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the latest update. Thank you to those who have reviewed the story and are enjoying it. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, feedback will influence the speed of the next chapter. The last thing I want to do is continue a story no one enjoys. xoxo**

* * *

><p>With every loud tick and tock from the taunting hospital clock, Reagan was sure she was slowly going insane. Waiting had to be the most difficult task anyone would ever have to endure regardless of whether they're waiting to hear good news or bad news; it was all the same. She pride herself in having absolute control of every detail of her life, but now, here in this awful hospital, Reagan had no control over any aspect of the current situation and it to drain from her the last ounce of sanity she had left. Not knowing what else she could possibly do and having no other viable options but to wait quietly and take in stride the mental lashings that accompanied it, she brought her feet up and over one armrest of the comfy chair she was occupying and rest her head against the other. Closing her eyes she gave into the mental assault that came in form of a playback that happened just a few hours ago.<p>

_Dressed from head to toe in pearly white scrubs, white shoes and a hospital lab-coat, a handsome doctor who appeared to be in his mid 30's walked into the crammed waiting room they patiently waited in for any news on Amy. "The parents of Miss Raudenfeld?"_

_As soon at 'Raudenfeld' passed through the young doctor's lips, Farrah had already catapulted herself out of her seat quickly followed by Bruce who wildly sprinted towards the doctor stopping just short of knocking him over. "I'm her mother and this is my husband."_ _Farrah huffed._

_"I'm Doctor Horvath…" the doctor stopped the introduction when the remainder of Amy's support group stood up and walked over towards Farrah and Bruce; surrounding the doctor as if they were the press and an exclusive press conference was just about to take place. Looking each of them in the face and taking in every worried and grief stricken feature, Dr. Horvath continued, "Let's just step outside and speak privately, please."_

_Glancing back at Lauren, Reagan and Karma, Farrah and Bruce followed the doctor outside without so much as uttering a single word to the girls. With the door of the waiting room wide open and with the conversation being held withing earshot, the three young girls gathered closely together around the door frame and focused hard on the three voices that mattered most in the symphony of loud hospital noises._

_"I'm the Head of Pediatrics here and I'm taking care of your daughter. Right this moment, we're prepping her for surgery." _

_"Surgery? Oh, Is that necessary, Doc?" Bruce asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder as she dropped her head in grief._

_"Unfortunately, Mr and Mrs…?" the doctor paused waiting to know how he should properly address the two shattered parents._

_"Cooper." Bruce replied quickly as he was eager to find out what's happening to the beautiful girl he'd come to know and love as if she were his own._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, unfortunately, it is. Although we were successful in stopping the bleeding from both lacerations on the face and forearm, an X-Ray revealed your daughter…"_

_"Amy. Her name's Amy." Farrah interrupted with a whisper as she continued her staring contest with the floor._

_"Of course, Ma'am. The X-Ray revealed that Amy's bleeding internally from the laceration on her neck which leads us to believe the laceration was deep enough to damage the jugular vein, however, we won't know to what extent until we're in the OR. Your daughter is a strong and healthy young woman, but with the amount of blood she's lost and the extent of her injuries, her vitals are dangerously low and her breathing was labored. We've had two incidences where we've lost her; once I believe at the school and once in the ER, but we were able to get her back quickly on both occasions and now she's sedated and intuibated. She's received a blood transfusion, but unless we go in and repair the damage done, your daughter will eventually succumb to her injuries."_

_Reagan's stomach dropped when the thought of losing Amy was voiced by the person who was going to save her. A single tear fell from her eye without warning and she quickly brushed it away hoping that no one saw her momentarily break._

_"Do what you must to save our little girl." Farrah cried grabbing Dr. Horvath's hand and squeezing it tightly. Bruce pulled her away and the doctor looked down at the clipboard he was carrying and searched a few pages into it for something important._

_"We will do our absolute best, Mrs. Cooper. Amy has health and age on her side and she's fighting extremely hard to stay with us and that's the best thing she can do. But in light of the fact that she has left us before and seeing as surgeries carry with them the possibilities of complications, I have to ask what are your wishes if she were to flat-line on the operating table?"_

_Reagan felt the bile in her stomach rise up into her mouth. The room was spinning and she felt dizzy, but she choked down the mouthful of stomach acid and leaned her head against the door frame for support hoping she could continue to focus on the discussion surrounding her girlfriend._

_"I don't understand what you're trying to ask me." Farrah looked at the doctor with both eyebrows knitted tightly together in confusion and tears streaming down her eyes. She knew what the doctor was asking, but she didn't believe this was a decision that fell entirely on her hands. A child is supposed to make these decisions for their parents not the other way around. It's wasn't ever supposed to be like this._

_"Seeing as Amy is a minor and it's assumed unprepared for these types of scenarios with legal documentation although I'm unsure if she's ever spoken to you both about what she would want had something like this come up. Either way, you're legally the advocates for her well-being and it is your decision as to whether or not we resuscitate her or let her go if her body decides it can no longer withstand the injuries."_

_Farrah took a step forward and stared up at the doctor with a menacing finger pointed straight in his face causing him to recoil in apprehension. "You listen here. I will not lose my daughter. I will not bury my daughter and I will not live the rest of my life without my daughter. You do everything in your power to save my baby and I don't care at what cost. Shocker her, perform CPR for hours, put her on life support, bring the Devil himself to me and I'll sign over my soul, I don't care. You just save my daughter. You save her and you bring her back to me by any means necessary. Understood?"_

Reagan's eyes shot open when she felt some push her lightly on the shoulder. Rubbing her eyes in frustration at having nodded off for just a few minutes, she looked over to see that it had been Karma who had awaken her. "What do you want, Karma?" she questioned as she swung her feet off of the armrest and sat up properly. She shot Karma yet another glance; taking in the younger girl's current appearance and realizing she was still covered with Amy's dry blood.

"Nothing. You were just…talking in your sleep," Karma sighed as she sat back into the empty seat she had taken next to the purple haired girl.

"I don't talk in my sleep," Reagan spat lifting her hands over her head and stretching out the kinks from laying so awkwardly. Running her hands over her clothes, she adjusted herself while rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes.

"Well, you just did," Karma countered hearing the annoyance in the older girl's tone and growing annoyed herself.

"Oh really? What was I saying then?" Reagan crossed her hands over her chest and waited for Karma to reply. It was clear that something was upsetting Karma -who up until just a few seconds ago had sat quietly in the opposite side of the room with her head in her hands and her eye dry and incapable of shedding another tear- and it wasn't until the auburn haired girl answered that Reagan instantly knew why.

"Amy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's another update. Don't say I never gave you anything ;) If you like the story, hate the story, have any ideas for this story, feel free to let a chick know. Now it's up to you all on when the next chapter comes out so review and message away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of having been caught talking in her sleep or perhaps it was the fact that Karma countered her hostility with hostility, but Reagan was finally reaching her wits end with the whole situation and seeing Karma still covered in blood was making her unravel at the seams that much more. Placing both hands on her knees and removing herself from her seat, Reagan looked at Karma and motioned towards the door with the bob of her head giving her the cue that she wanted the auburn haired, blood stained girl to follow. Walking ahead of younger girl -who she could hear stand up in a huffing protest- Reagan walked over to Farrah and excused herself before stepping outside into one of the many hospital hallways.<p>

Looking around at the signs strategically placed on the ceilings, floors and walls to prevent anyone from possibly getting lost in the enormous health facility, Reagan made her way toward the women's restroom without looking back at the hovering enemy that was right on her heels. Consumed with thoughts on how to handle the situation that was plaguing her, she tried to come up with a diplomatic way to deal with it all. Would she be the jealous girlfriend and demand that Karma stay the hell away from Amy or would she stoop even lower and leave Karma in a bloody mess -this time in her own blood- in one of the bathroom stalls? Which ever way she went about handling it, she knew the time to think up scenarios was over when the large white door marked **Women's** came into view.

Finally reaching the restroom, Reagan stepped inside and held the door open for Karma who nodded in thanks. Once inside and checking stalls to make sure they were completely alone, Reagan took the heavy steel wastebasket that say beside the bathroom entrance and placed it in front of the door to prevent any interruptions.

"What are you doing?" Karma questioned; pointing at the wastebasket and waiting for a response.

Reagan walked passed her in silence and towards a paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall close to the bathroom sink. Removing a few sheets and running her hands under the high tech motion sensor faucet, she held the towelettes under the warm water that instantly appeared until they were wet. Giving the now damp napkins a light squeeze to prevent it from dripping all over the place, Reagan looked at Karma with a raised eyebrow and impatience written all over her face. "Come here."

* * *

><p>Surprised by Reagan's demanding nature, Karma squinted her eyes at the older girl and crossed her arms firmly over her chest; shifting her weight to one hip. "What?" <em>Who the fuck does this girl think she is?<em>

"Do you really want Amy to see you covered in her blood or not?" Reagan huffed extremely over Karma's apprehension. It was obviously a rhetorical question. Of course Karma didn't want Amy to see her like that, but she was still unsure as to what Reagan's full intentions were.

"So giving me a paper towel like sponge bath is your solution? Is that what you really brought me in here for, Reagan?" Karma had no intentions of moving towards Reagan until her questions were answered but she also realized that by her not giving into the older girl's demands and by the way she threw the wet towelettes into the sink, Reagan was finally reaching her breaking point. _Not so calm and collected now are we?_

"I was going to help you clean yourself up, but fine, do it yourself." Reagan retorted as she started unbuttoning her catering shirt revealing a white lace camisole underneath.

"Whoa, what do you thing you're doing?" Karma questioned taking a step back in nervousness. Reagan yanked off her shirt while rolling her eyes in indignation and answered the redhead's line of questioning by throwing the balled up shirt at her which happened to connect perfectly with the younger girl's face.

"Get over yourself, Karma. What? Did you think I was coming onto you? That just because I'm a lesbian that means I'm automatically attracted to every _girl_ I see? Pfft. Dream on, sweetie. Lucky for you, I have a type and trust me, emotionally unstable, confused, fake redheads isn't it. I'm doing this only so Amy doesn't have to see that." Reagan hissed as she waved a dramatic hand up and down motioning at the mess that was Karma's current appearance.

Karma grabbed the shirt angrily offered to her and tossed it onto the sink's counter and balled her fists in rage. Reagan countered with a raised eyebrow and placing both hands on her hips. "I swear to God, I have no idea what Amy even sees in you." Karma growled as she stormed over to the towel dispenser but not before slamming a stiff shoulder against Reagan's. _Fucking bitch._

* * *

><p>Reagan didn't budge and she didn't feed into the cheap shot delivered at the hands of Karma because she too had dished out a cheap shot or two. Instead she allowed her eyes to follow Karma who was now standing in front of the sink splashing water onto her face and arms and frantically rubbing hand soap over her porcelain skin in attempts to rid herself of Amy's dry DNA.<p>

"Let me just fill you in on what Amy sees in me?" Reagan brought her hands up in front of her and with one hand started pointed at each finger as she counted the things about herself she knew Amy was fond about. "One, she sees the hope of getting over you." Reagan brought her hands down knowing that that was the most important point of all and there was no need to count the rest. "You think I don't know that Amy's in love with you, Karma?" Reagan felt her eyes sting with tears that threatened to spill, but she wasn't about to shed a single one. She stared at Karma who head shot up faster than a bullet out of the barrel of a loaded gun.

"She told you that?" Karma questioned with a tilted her head and intrigue in her eyes.

"She didn't have to tell me anything. Unlike you, I could see it with my very eyes." Reagan saw a smirk dancing across Karma's face, but she wasn't finished. "But you know something else?" Reagan closed the distance between herself and the younger girl until she was just an arm's length away. She leaned against the sink's counter and with her signature eyebrow arched higher than ever in assurance and with her classic laid back demeanor she continued to clue Karma in. "She's in love with me too and I knew it even before her lips spoke the truth." _Take that, little girl._

Karma closed her eyes in frustration and hurt. She didn't even open them when she dared to speak. "She told you she's in love with you?" she whispered practically choking on the words that escaped her mouth. It hurt her to know Amy was moving on. Sure she knew Amy still loved her, but she finally found in Reagan a love that would be reciprocated when she had failed to.

Reagan could see Karma was taking the news rather hard, but she still had to emphasize on just how serious she and Amy had become. "Right after we spent an entire day making love." It was a low blow and the way Karma's face winced in pain said it all. "I gave her everything she wanted from you. Everything she needed from you, but you either refused or couldn't give her. I gave her time, affection and all the love she could ever ask for."

Karma tilted her neck aggressively causing it to crack the straining tension away. "You don't know shit about what I can and can't give her, Reagan." Karma kept scrubbing her arms and face; avoiding glancing in Reagan's direction. Her heart ached and eyes stung with the pain of knowing she was losing ground in Amy's heart. She slowly splashed cool water on her face which helped to hid the tears she knew were flowing from her sad eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Karma. But the mere fact that I'm the one laying in bed with her most nights, my name is the one that escapes her lips when she's moaning and I'm the one she's fallen for and not you says it all." Reagan could tell she dug deeper into Karma with every detail about her and Amy's relationship, but she felt it was necessary. Karma had to know that she wasn't going to run away from Amy. Reagan had every chance to after the revelations during the horrific 'group hang' and even when Amy insisted she needed to spend more time with Karma, but she didn't. She wouldn't.

Karma bit down on her bottom lip and used the bathroom mirror to look at her reflection and at Reagan. "You keep digging deep, honey. Try to hurt me in every which way you can, but _you _want to know something, Reagan dear? She would always choose me over you. It's not even a competition. If I asked her to, if I told her her you were mean to me, she would drop you like the sack of potatoes you're oh so used to carrying, waiter girl." Karma rinsed the red soap from her arms and watched as the blood once stuck to her skin spiraled slowly down the sink's drain. _Amy would always choose me._

Reagan walked away from the sink and towards the bathroom door feeling a pang in her heart knowing that Karma had just countered her low blows with an even lower, possibly truthful one of her own. "Because you're selfish, Karma. See, that's the difference between you and I. I would never in a million years, even though I can't stand to look at your face, ever dream of giving Amy that ultimatum, but you clearly," she chuckled humorlessly and gestured towards Karma with both hands, "have no problem doing that. And you call yourself a best friend?" Reagan picked up the wastebasket she used to block the door and tossed it roughly aside causing the lid to fall open and liter the floor with used towelettes and other bathroom waste.

"I've been by her side for ten years. You think few month's worth of kissing and fucking is going to change that? Get it through your purple tipped little head, Reagan. I am her best friend." Karma hissed shooting daggers in Reagan's direction.

"Then act like it!" Reagan yelled losing her once calm composure. She flung open the door and stormed out only to catch it before it closed and storm back in realizing the discussion was no where near finished. She walked over towards Karma and stood toe to toe with the redhead. "Amy loves you. I'm not even going to try and deny it because I'd be lying, but she loves me too. I make her happy and if you're her "**best friend**" then play the role you chose the night you broke her heart because I'm not going anywhere and that girl in there," she pointed in a direction assuming it was where the operating room was, "means everything to me and I'm not about to let you or anyone slither in and break up what we have. So back the fuck up," Reagan pushed Karma into the sink, "and be her friend." Reagan took a step back from Karma and ran both hands on her face in frustration. She was losing control and that was the last thing she needed now. "Look, I don't want to fight you for her, Karma. I sincerely don't." With prayer hands over her nose and mouth she allowed her side of reason to finally show itself. "She can have the both of us, because I know that's what she wants. She loves you, she loves me, but I'm not sharing her that way. You will always be her best friend and I will be her girlfriend until she chooses otherwise. I have no problem with your friendship, but the second I feel I'm losing her because you're trying to be something other than her friend, trust me, I'm will forget you mean anything to her and we will go to war with you and fight for her heart and the only thing that will do is break it all over again. Are you willing to put her through that, Karma?"

Karma was shocked. Reagan had spilled her guts and she knew she meant every single word she had spoken. Moving towards Reagan, for the millionth time today, tears filled Karma's eyes. Just looking at Reagan, she could see by the glint in her eyes and the conviction behind her words and actions that she was deeply in love with Amy. Not knowing what else to say and slowly turning into a proper child who was losing a battle, Karma said the only thing she could muster up the energy to say. "I love her too."

"You had your chance, Karma and you chose wrong. Now it's _her_ chance to be happy. It's _her_ choice, not _ours_ and who are we to make her choose between two people she clearly loves?" Reagan rubbed her forehead as the truth kept building up within her and spilling out of her mouth like water out of the hospital's fancy automated bathroom sinks. "If she wants me out of her life, I'll admit, I'd be devastated but I'll happily step aside, but not if I know you're interfering and making her choose. That will only make me fight harder for her. She has to make up her own mind without either of us persuading her or coercing her feelings. I won't tell her not to be with you because if that's what she wants, I won't stand in the way of her happiness; even if it is you." Reagan raised her eyebrow knowing that she would do anything for Amy even if she came out of the OR screaming she wanted to be with Karma. It would hurt, but she only wanted Amy's happiness regardless of who was giving it to her even though deep down she prayed she'd always be the one Amy would want to be happy with. "I won't make her choose. You be her friend. The best friend you can possibly be. You were here first after all and I will never dream of tearing you two apart. She loves you too much and it would kill her. But be her friend, Karma. She deserves to be happy and I can see it in your eyes, that deep down, that's what you want and I know you know deep down inside that I make her happy."

Karma couldn't hold back her tears anymore and for the first time, she had to agree with Reagan. Although she was selfish and territorial and emotional, deep down below the jealousy and envy, she only wanted her best friend to be happy, even if it was with the likes of Reagan. "You're right. I just want her to be happy.

"

Reagan smirked a bit finally satisfied in reaching common ground with the enemy. "Then finish up here. Put on the shirt I gave you and be ready to be by the side of your best friend and I'll be there to stand by her side as her girlfriend. _Together_ we can make Amy happy. _Together_ we can keep her safe and loved. _Together_. Alright? Truce?" Reagan extended her hand and waited for the redhead's response.

Karma looked at Reagan and saw all the hostility had been washed away and a new wave of optimism took it's place. Even though she didn't particularly like Reagan, the fact she was willing to try -for Amy's sake- to work together made her soften up to the notion that Amy could be happy with them both. Even though she loved Amy and the feelings she was experiencing were confusing and had here emotionally all over the place, she could set her differences aside for once, swallow what she was feeling and let Amy be happy with them both. She'd be the best friend. Reagan would be the feisty girlfriend and together they'd make sure that Amy was always the first priority.

Placing her hand firmly in Reagan's, they came to a mutual understanding. "Truce. But, if you break her heart…"

"That won't happen…" Reagan interrupted only to be cut off by the younger girl who wasn't done with her threat.

"…if you break her heart, I promise you, I'll kill you, Reagan." Karma smiled letting go of the older girl's hand.

Reagan turned around and walked towards the door with a smile of her own. She opened the door ready to walk out before turning to Karma and nodding her head. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. We need to start communicating better people.**

**Review, favorite and follow the story if you like it.**

***_Reviews will influence the speed of the next chapter_***

* * *

><p>Lauren was Lauren regardless of the chaos breaking out around her so it came as no surprise when she found herself tip-toeing curiously and quietly behind Reagan and Karma after seeing the two head out together. Despite the grieving and anxiousness ravishing her body in regards to her sister's well-being, there was driving force deep within her that made it damn near impossible to pass up an opportunity to collect information and blackmail material for future references. However, just as she saw Karma slip into the bathroom right behind Reagan and was about to take her place on the other side of the door to get what was sure to be a juicy scoop of drama, a doctor who happened to be absentmindedly gazing over his chart came around the corner and bumped right into her making her stumble a few feet back.<p>

"Oh, excuse me," the older, distinguished physician said as he grabbed onto her firmly preventing her from falling over. Familiarity quickly registered in her mind and placing the face with the name of the doctor she had seen a few hours before and that he was indeed the one in charge of caring for Amy, the need to invade a private conversation between two feuding girls was overshadowed by the surge of worry now assaulting her small frame.

"Dr. Horvath. Hi. I'm Amy Raudenfeld's sister, Lauren. You spoke with our parents before. I'm just wondering how's she doing?" Lauren asked as she glanced between the doctor and the door that held such valuable information inside knowing this time she'd be left out of the loop. _Amy's more important than two bickering idiots anyway._

"I was just about to brief Mr and Mrs Cooper on Miss Raudenfeld's condition, but since you're here, I might as well share the good news with you." The doctor flashed a flirtatious smile and leaned casually against the wall which made Lauren's stomach heave in disgust.

Raising her hand to stop any more unwanted advances by the surprisingly creepy doctor, Lauren shielded herself with her traditional Cooper armor; insults. "Listen, To Catch A Predator, save the flirtatious smiles and googly eyes for your weekly AA meeting buddies as you discuss with them how your Erectile Dysfunction broke up your marriage and how you turned to drinking to mask the pain of being an unfit and unsatisfying husband and father, okay?" Lauren scoffed causing the doctor to readjust his stance and recompose himself after receiving a signature 'Lauren jab'. "Now tell me how my sister is doing?"

"Well, Miss…" the doctor began waiting for the proper way to address the beautiful blonde, but it never came. Instead Lauren crossed her hands intimidatingly across her chest and tapped her heel clad foot impatiently against the freshly polished hospital floor. He cleared his throat trying to keep cool, but it wasn't working. Lauren had a fire in her that -although intriguing- possessed the intensity to knock even the strongest of opponents down a notch or twenty and Dr. Horvath could clearly feel his insecurities rising withing knowing well he wasn't immune to Lauren's hostility. "She's in recovery. We were able to repair the damage to the jugular vein and bandage her other wounds. We put a cast on her broken wrist, which will help the break heal smoothly. After a last series of X-Rays and further assessment, there appears to be no internal bleeding. Her vital signs are back to normal which is great and she's breathing normally…WAIT!"

Lauren took off like a rocket towards recovery leaving Dr. Horvath rambling like an idiot alone in the hallway. She could hear her heels clanking loudly against the hospital floors and her heart beating frantically in her ears. _I'm coming Amy_.

* * *

><p>Silently walking the corridors and dragging her fingertips along the braille textured hospital wallpaper, Reagan stared absentmindedly ahead deep in thought. Although she had been the one to suggest a truce, knowing what little she knew of Karma's selfish behavior and knowing her own resilient demeanor, she couldn't help but wonder if the treaty was a recipe for disaster. Could they both set aside their bickering differences for the greater good or were they both naive in thinking that they could both have an equal space in Amy's heart? "I hope for Amy's sake this works," Reagan mumbled as she rounded the corner and stopping dead in her tracks at the scene unfolding just a few feet ahead.<p>

Looking from a distance, Reagan noticed Farrah burst into tears nearly collapsing on the floor had it not been for Bruce's quick thinking and fast hands which caught her on the way down. It was clear being strong was no longer an option for Bruce as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck concealing from his wife his own share of emotion filled tears. Reagan could feel her heart beating erratically against her ribcage and as the doctor walked out of the waiting area -without so much as uttering a single word or sparring the family she had grown to love as her very own an empathetic glance- she knew at any given moment, she would join Farrah and Bruce in their hysteria.

* * *

><p>Lauren walked through the doors of the recovery unit and silently past curtains of patients. She followed the black arrows on the floor until finally she reached room 8; Amy's room. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself for what she was about to witness, she balled her fists up and pulled the curtain aside and gasped at the physical appearance of the sister she'd come to love.<p>

Amy slept motionlessly as the beeping of the heart monitor echoed around the room accompanied by Lauren's cries. She had always been strong, but seeing her sister laying there with gauze and bandages on her face and neck and her arm decorated with a pink cast she knew Amy would hate, Lauren couldn't help but feel her heart break a million times over. Closing the distance that kept her from Amy, she placed her small hand in the taller blonde's cast clad hand and brought her lips down to her knuckles placing a succession of small kisses on each one. "I'm here for you, Amy."

Walking out of the bathroom with a freshly scrubbed face and arms and donning Reagan's catering shirt, Karma hummed quietly before taking her first few steps on her journey back to the waiting area. Still deep in thought over the Amy Treaty, she only snapped out of her mind when she heard a familiar husky voice call out to her.

"Karma! Karma! She's out of surgery! She's going to be alright! She's going to be alright!" Reagan hollered running happily towards Karma and uncharacteristically throwing both arms tightly around the younger girl's neck and pulling her into an awkward embrace. She was so overjoyed that Amy was alright that she couldn't contain her excitement anymore and couldn't help but want to celebrate with the only person who still didn't know. Her first choice was of course Lauren, but she didn't have the slightest clue where the vile, little witch had gone of to. The only other option was obviously Karma.

Karma awkwardly patted Reagan on the back in hopes the purple haired assailant would release her from her surprisingly tight hold. "Can we see her?" Karma asked to which Reagan replied with nodding her head happily like a bobble head doll on a fast moving vehicle.

Karma's heart soared with happiness as her eyes stung with tears she didn't think she had left. Still held tightly by Reagan, she decided not to fight against her hold and joined the older girl in a celebratory dance and cry in the middle of the hospital hallway.

* * *

><p>"You scared me, Amy. You scared all of us. I should fucking kill you for putting us through this, jerk." Lauren cooed as she rubbed her thumb over Amy's knuckles. "You're so fucking annoying sometimes, you know that? If you needed attention so badly, you didn't have to go and get yourself stabbed up to get it."<p>

Looking down at the floor, Lauren saw as her tears collided silently against the recovery room floor. She loved Amy in her own way. Every insult and every low blow she dished out towards Amy was a silent 'I love you'. "I love you, Amy."

Feeling the fingers she held onto slowly tighten around her hand, Lauren stared wide eyed at Amy's hand in hers. Slowly glancing up and meeting the pale green eyes looking back at her through the tiny slits of her still droopy eyelids, Lauren felt the flood gates open as she cried tears of happiness and joy.

"I love you too, Kim Jong-Un."


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: I wont be updating for a while. I'm going to be busy with other things for a while. I'll continue the story, but I need a break.**

* * *

><p>The heaviness of her eyelids were impossible to ignore, but still she struggled to stay awake. Although her body craved sleep, she craved awareness. She wanted to see her family. Amy could hear Lauren's heartbroken voice from a distance and she wanted to comfort her; let her know she was alright. She was here and she had no intentions of going anywhere.<p>

"I love you too, Kim Jong-Un," she joked with a small smile creeping over her face despite the dull pain coming from her cheek. She remembered everything that happened. Ever slash, every gash, every tug she felt it still as if it were happening over and over again. It was something that would haunt her forever no matter how hard she tried to push it out of her mind. Every time she looked in the mirror and glanced at the scars, she would be reminded of the moment when her life changed. Her head was spinning and aching with the thoughts of what happened, but hearing a vulnerable Lauren although it was something she hated and loved all at once was more than enough to keep her awake in spite of the sleep that beckoned her to give in.

"Hey, loser," Lauren wept as she rushed to her feet and placed a small kiss on Amy's cheek cheek. A tear drop or two fell onto her face as Lauren pressed her forehead lightly against Amy's. "You scared me."

"What are you part parrot now? I heard you the first time when you so graciously threatened me. You do know some people would rather die than have to live a life of constant fear, right?" Amy whispered with a small chuckle escaping her lips. She could feel her eyes closing on their own, but she fought to keep them open. Seeing Lauren smile with tears still in her eyes made Amy sure that deep down in her sister's cold, tar black soul, there was a ray of light that occasionally shinned and was full to bursting with love.

"Consider this your purgatory, Vag-inator," Lauren giggled pulling away from Amy and taking a seat on her bed by her knees.

"Nice. I can't believe I ran away from the white light for this," Amy huffed putting her cast hand back in Lauren's. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too. Well, not _here_ here, but… oh you know what I mean." Lauren rolled her eyes at her poor choice of words which resulted in Amy tightening her grip on her hand in understanding.

Their confusing sisterly conversation was interrupted when the curtain of Amy's room was pushed aside by an enthusiastic Farrah who was followed closely by a jubilant Bruce. "Look at this! The entire blended family is here. Had I known you would all be making such a fuss and crying over little ol' me, I would've thrown myself in front of a school bus ages ago."

"Oh, Amy." Farrah scolded her before making her way over and burying her face in her daughter's neck and letting out a heart shattering cry. Even in her state, she was still her inappropriate, lighthearted self. "You can't ever leave me, sweetie. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"Well, when a blade wielding maniac tries to kill me again, I'll be sure to let them know to run it by you first. " Amy snorted as she held onto her mother and feeling the older blonde's sobs shake her to the core. Amy's eyes stung with tears, but she didn't want her mother to see her in a more broken state than she already was. She had never seen her mom so torn in her life. She knew her mother loved her, but just like Lauren, they sometimes had a very weird way of showing it. But now in that very second, Amy could feel the love Farrah had for her and that Farrah would be destroyed beyond repair if anything would ever happen to her. "It's okay, mom. Honestly, I'm fine. I'm here. I'm okay."

Farrah lifted her head from Amy's neck and sprinkled her daughter's face with kisses before cupping her uninjured cheek and staring into those familiar green eyes. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're my entire world, Amy and I know it may not look that way sometimes, but I adore you more than the air I breathe. I'd die if I lost you, honey." Farrah kissed Amy's hair and tossed her daughter a loving smile.

Driven by impulse, Amy threw her arms around Farrah and brought her into the tightest hug she could muster. Her face scrunched up in pain when Farrah's body pressed against her wounds, but it was a pain she welcomed. A bond between mother and daughter was made that second that would never be broken. She wanted Farrah to know that she loved her just as much as Farrah loved her. "I came back. I couldn't leave you guys just yet."

"Hey there, buttercup. Can I have one of those since you're giving them out?" Bruce asked awkwardly from the foot of Amy's bed as she let go of Farrah.

Amy noticed Bruce's eyes were puffy and red and his voice broke as if he were trying to choke back his emotions. She'd known Bruce for a few years now and although they didn't have the type of father/daughter bond that he shared with Lauren, it was clear that he'd grown to love her. "Get over here, old man."

The embrace was short and sweet with a fatherly kiss placed on her forehead to end the fussing. Amy stared at her family who looked on with adoring eyes and a new sense of appreciation to the light that Amy brought them. They were complete, but still, something was missing. There were faces missing from the group of people she loved.

"Where's Reagan and Karma?"


End file.
